BREAK OUT! (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= I keep praying　don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally 見つめてる　夢は今 夜明け前の　遠い空 確かめるように　照らし出すよ 歩く道程(みちのり)と　その先を 陽は繰り返し　終わりのない涙はない いつかはそう思えるから　生きるよ BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　明日へのドア 開くカギはきっと君の手の中 BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　つかみとれ未来 運命なんてきっとMake yourself　君次第 I keep praying　don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally 駆け抜ける　この日々は 空の向こうに　流れても 笑って君を　思い出せば いつだって時間(とき)は　戻るから 欠けた月の形を　埋めるように人は出会い 心ひとつに合わせて　輝く BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　きっと涙は 悲しみじゃなくて夢の足跡 BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　君だけにしか 出来ないことがあるBelieve yourself　信じて I keep praying　don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally その願いが　叶うように 祈り続けるから　いつの日も　oh BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　きっと涙は 悲しみじゃなくて夢の足跡 BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　君だけにしか 出来ないことがあるBelieve yourself　信じて BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　明日へのドア 開くカギはきっと君の手の中 BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　つかみとれ未来 道命なんてきっとMake yourself　君次第 I keep praying　don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally |-|Romanized= I keep praying don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally mitsumeteru yume wa ima yoake mae no tooi sora tashikameru you ni terashidasu yo aruku michinori to sono saki wo hi wa kurikaeshi owari no nai namida wa nai itsuka wa sou omoeru kara ikiru yo BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! ashita e no DOA hiraku KAGI wa kitto kimi no te no naka BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! tsukamitore mirai unmei nante kitto Make yourself kimi shidai I keep praying don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally kakenukeru kono hibi wa sora no mukou ni nagarete mo waratte kimi wo omoi daseba itsudatte toki wa modoru kara kaketa tsuki no katachi wo umeru you ni hito wa deai kokoro hitotsu ni awasete kagayaku BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! kitto namida wa kanashimi ja nakute yume no ashiato BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! kimi dake ni shika dekinai koto ga aru Believe yourself shinjite I keep praying don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally sono negai ga kanau you ni inori tsudzukeru kara itsu no hi mo oh BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! kitto namida wa kanashimi ja nakute yume no ashiato BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! kimi dake ni shika dekinai koto ga aru Believe yourself shinjite BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! ashita e no DOA hiraku KAGI wa kitto kimi no te no naka BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! tsukamitore mire unmet nante kitto Make yourself kimi shidai I keep praying don’t forget baby we keep the faith eternally |-|English= I keep praying don’t forget it Baby we keep the faith eternally The dream that I’m looking now is like a distant sky before dawn Lighting up the road I walk on it to ascertain the journey ahead The sun will never stop ascending as there will be no endless tears Because we are able to think that way someday, we are able to live on BREAK OUT ! BREAK OUT! The key to open the door to tomorrow is surely in your hand BREAK OUT ! BREAK OUT! There’s no such things as fate You are the one who decides on your future Make yourself I keep praying don’t forget it Baby we keep the faith eternally Even when the days are passing by Seem to be stretching to the other side of the sky When I remember your smiling face That time will come back People meet each other like the way that a crescent moon is filled up Our hearts shine when they are together as one BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Tears are definitely not sorrows But they are the footprints of our dreams BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe that there are things That only you can do Believe yourself I keep praying don’t forget it Baby we keep the faith eternally In order for that wish to come true I will keep praying no matter how long it takes BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Tears are definitely not sorrows But they are the footprints of our dreams BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe that there are things That only you can do Believe yourself BREAK OUT ! BREAK OUT! The key to open the door to tomorrow is surely in your hand BREAK OUT ! BREAK OUT! There’s no such things as fate You are the one who decides on your future Make yourself I keep praying don’t forget it Baby we keep the faith eternally